


Dwight's Diabolical Plan

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [16]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jim Finds Out About Dwight's Diabolical Plan, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim finds about Dwight's diabolical plan.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Dwight's Diabolical Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wrote a one shot that was actually short and actually a one shot lol. Hope you guys enjoy this and comments and kudos are always deeply appreciated!

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jim asked one night. His eyes were starting to droop from sleepiness, as he lay next to Dwight in their bed and suddenly remembered the information he had learned today. "Tell you what?" Dwight asked, shifting his body to face Jim. 

Jim also turned his head to look at Dwight, "about your diabolical plan" Jim said smirking slightly. "Jim I have lots of diabolical plans you're going to have to be specific" Dwight said with a serious expression on his face. Jim chuckled, "okay fine, the diabolical plan against me" Jim said, raising his brow at Dwight.

Dwight stuttered out a reply, "I would never create a diabolical plan against my husband-- okay fine I made one, but you ended up losing the manager position so it all worked out" Dwight said, stopping mid lie when he saw the unimpressed look on Jim's face. Jim laughed again, "I didn't lose it, I gave it back to Michael so that I could make more money." 

Dwight rolled his eyes, "sure Jim, we can go with that" he said with a mocking tone. "It's true" Jim hummed back, rolling over fully to cuddle into Dwight's chest. "Mhm" Dwight said. Jim nipped at his lip and kissed Dwight. 

Dwight reached up to thread his fingers through Jim's hair as he continued to kiss the other man. "I love you" Jim said, smiling into the kiss. Dwight lifted his neck and smiled back at Jim. "I love you too idiot" Dwight responded. Jim lay one more kiss on Dwight's lips and rolled back to his side. 

Dwight shifted in the bed, before moving closer to Jim and taking Jim's hand in his. He massaged the knuckles and turned his head to press a kiss on Jim's shoulder that was exposed from his shirt that had lifted up. Jim turned his head to smile at Dwight, before bending his head down to kiss Dwight on the lips again. "Goodnight Dwight" Jim said, laying shoulder to shoulder with Dwight and squeezing Dwight's hand. "Goodnight Jim" Dwight replied, smiling up at the ceiling. 

When Dwight heard his husbands soft snores fill the room he smiled to himself again. "Love you" Dwight whispered to the sleeping Jim. His best diabolical plan would always be making Jim Halpert his husband.


End file.
